


Yamazaki-sensei

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi va a visitar a su novio durante el trabajo. Y, de paso, aprovecha para molestarle un poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamazaki-sensei

Kisumi se asomó con cuidado a la puerta del vestuario de profesores de la piscina.

—¿Hola? ¿Sousuke-chan? ¿Estás por aquí?

—Sí — la voz del aludido le contestó de inmediato. Seguida de su aparición por detrás de unas taquillas. Iba terminando de abrocharse el uniforme reglamentario de profesor de aquel gimnasio. El traje de neopreno negro azul y verde, el mismo que había llevado Makoto aquel verano durante la secundaria —. Y te he dicho que no me llames así. Y que no te metas en el vestuario. ¿Qué pasa si me estoy cambiando?

—Pues que vería ese culo blanco tuyo. Tampoco sería la primera vez, tranquilo — Kisumi no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia, mientras que Sousuke se iba poniendo cada vez más y más rojo.

Parecía que iba a contestarle alguna grosería, pero el moreno pareció pensárselo mejor e intentó disimular su vergüenza tosiendo y mirando hacia otro lado.

Kisumi prefirió ahorrarse el comentario de eso no servía de nada porque ya le había calado y porque seguía teniendo la punta de las orejas rojas.

—¿Qué quieres y por qué estás aquí?

—Hoy le toca clase de natación a mi hermano y a sus amigos. Y quería hablar antes con el profesor... — Kisumi sonrió otra vez y se acercó a Sousuke, que ahora estaba recogiendo algunas de sus cosas en la enorme bolsa de deporte que siempre llevaba consigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algún problema?

—Sí. Dice que su profe le da miedo y que debería sonreír más. Sousuke paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y le miró alarmado, con unas gafas de buceo en la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Dice que Makoto era más divertido y que Yamazaki-senpai casi no sonríe y que siempre tiene las cejas así — añadió poniendo el dedo índice en su entrecejo y bajándolo a todo lo que daba mientras intentaba ponerse serio. Parecía uno de los villanos de algún manga para críos.

—Y... ¿Y qué hago? — Sousuke parecía genuinamente preocupado por las palabras de su compañero.

—¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Es muy fácil! Sólo tienes que sonreír. Venga, ¡inténtalo! Kisumi daba vueltas alrededor de él emocionando y llevando los dedos a las comisuras de la boca de Sousuke, molestándole e intentado formar una sonrisa en su cara. Hasta que Sousuke apartó sus manos de un manotazo.

—Quita. Yo ya sé sonreír.

—Ah, ¿sí? — preguntó Kisumi divertido y parándose por fin delante de él —. Pues inténtalo, sabelotodo.

Sousuke se vio a sí mismo mentalmente sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La mítica sonrisa enorme que ilumina una habitación y que te hace hasta cerrar los ojos cuando la haces. De esas que te da asco ver por las mañanas cuando estas de mal humor y piensas: ¿y este de qué se ríe a estas horas? ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

Pero a Kisumi no le debió de dar la misma impresión que a él, porque cuando Sousuke le miró, Kisumi tenía una cara muy curiosa. Mezcla entre risa y extrañeza.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Estoy sonriendo, como me dijiste.

—Menos mal. Qué susto — suspiró Kisumi aliviado —. Pensé que te estaba dando un ataque.

Sousuke relajó de nuevo la cara y miró a otro lado cruzándose de brazos, avergonzado.

—Idiota...

—No te preocupes tonto, que era broma. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Aunque no sea la más grande del mundo...

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Él también tiene una sonrisa muy alegre, pero hace trampa. Es un niño pequeño, parte con ventaja porque todo lo que hace es muy adorable.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé. Era todo broma, lo siento. Mi hermano y sus amigos están encantados contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Te lo prometo — le contestó Kisumi acercándose más y pegando su frente a la de él, dándole un suave beso en los labios como disculpa —. Ayer mismo estuvo hablando de ti a mi madre.

—Ah ¿sí? — Sousuke seguía con el semblante muy serio, pero no se alejaba de él, así que no podía estar muy molesto por la broma, pensó Kisumi.

—Sí. Le preguntó si podía llegar a ser tan alto como tú si se acababa toda la comida. Mi madre está encantada, gracias a esa idea ahora se acaba toda la verdura. Es una forma muy rara de ganarte a tu suegra, pero que sepas que está funcionando de maravilla.

A Sousuke se le escapó una sonrisa tímida antes de que Kisumi le diera otro beso. Esta vez algo más intenso.

—Y además —añadió Kisumi son una mirada pícara — otra alumna tuya, la señorita Yuki-chan, estuvo amenazando el otro día con casarse contigo cuando sea mayor. ¿Tendría que estar celoso?

—Qué tonto eres — Sousuke reaccionó por fin a sus carantoñas y le rodeó con sus brazos, besándole de vuelta.

—Así que, ya ves. Ahora mismo eres uno de sus profesores favoritos. Aunque sigue echando un poco de menos a Makoto... Pero si te sirve de consuelo, a ti te queda mucho mejor el uniforme.

—Vaya, muchas gracias. Sí que me consuela.

Kisumi se volvió a reír alegremente. Pero una mano en la cara le apartó antes de poder intentar volver a besar a su novio.

—Jo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadado?

—No. No es eso. Voy a llegar tarde a la clase y no me fío de dejar a los niños solos.

—Que responsable, Yamazaki-sensei. No me extraña que todos te quieran tanto.

—Calla — le reprendió avergonzado — ¿Nos vemos al salir?

—Sí. Aquí te estaré esperando por si necesitas ayuda para sacarte el neopreno. Parece muy ajustado...

—¡Que te calles!

Kisumi se sentó en una de las bancas del vestuario mientras miraba cómo Sousuke huía a toda prisa por la puerta. Le gustaba demasiado tocarle las narices. Pero no pasaba nada. Su novio tenía mucha paciencia. Y Kisumi siempre sabia recompensarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba escribir algo para animarme y se me ocurrió que después de la lesión y todo (cuando se recuperara un poco) Sousuke podría ser un profesor de natación para niños bastante bueno, al fin y al cabo, tuvo mucha paciencia con Nitori durante la segunda temporada. ¿Soy la única que piensa así? :_D


End file.
